Yoshiko Sakakibara
| birth_place = Chiba, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor | yearsactive = 1981–present | alias = | gender = Female | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = Japanese | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | URL = | agent = }} is a Japanese voice actress. Voice Acting Direct-to-video animation * 1983 Dallos - Melinda Hurst * 1985 Greed - Mimau * 1985 Area 88 - Yasuda * 1985 Cream Lemon – Rio * 1985 Megazone 23 '' – Reina * 1985 ''The Karuizawa Syndrome - Kaoru Matsunuma * 1986 The Humanoid – Antoinette * 1987 Black Magic M-66 – Sybil * 1987 Bubblegum Crisis – Sylia Stingray * 1987 Devilman: The Birth – Sirene * 1987 ''Kaze to Ki no Uta – SANCTUS – Rosemarine * 1988 ''Mobile Police Patlabor – Shinobu Nagumo * 1988 Mobile Suit SD Gundam – Haman Khan * 1988 Aim for the Ace! 2 – Reika Ryuuzaki * 1988 Legend of the Galactic Heroes – Frederica Greenhill * 1989 Aim for the Ace! Final Stage – Reika Ryuuzaki * 1989 Crusher Joe – Tanya * 1989 Cleopatra DC – Strange Woman * 1990 Cyber City Oedo 808 – Sarah * 1990 Guardian of Darkness – Sayoo(m)ko Matsura * 1990 SD Gundam Gaiden – Sorceress Qubeley * 1990 Patlabor The Mobile Police: The New Files – Shinobu Nagumo * 1990 Record of Lodoss War – Karla * 1990 CB Chara Nagai Go World – Sirene * 1991 RG Veda - ??? * 1991 Bubblegum Crash – Sylia Stingray * 1991 Condition Green – Paula * 1991 Super Deformed Double Feature – Sylia Stingray * 1991 Moonlight's Earring – Takao Reseinji * 1991 Ninja Gaiden – Sara * 1993 Super Dimension Century Orguss 02 – Miran * 1994 Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki – Misaki * 1995 Golden Boy – Kogure’s girlfriend * 1996 Special Duty Combat Unit Shinesman – Kyoko Sakakibara * 1996 Power DoLLS – Deborah Hughes * 1996 Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team – Topp * 1996 Blue Seed Beyond - Azusa Matsudaira * 1999 Sol Bianca: The Legacy – Feb Fall * 2001 Zone of the Enders: 2167 Idolo – Rachel Links * 2003 Moeyo Ken – Oryo * 2006 Hellsing Ultimate – Sir Integra * 2008 Cobra the Animation: The Psychogun – Armaroid Lady * 2009 Cobra the Space Pirate: Time Drive – Armaroid Lady Television series * 1981 Six God Combination Godmars – Flore * 1981 Urusei Yatsura – Otama * 1982 Space Adventure Cobra – Armaroid Lady * 1983 Cat's Eye – Mitsuko Asatani * 1984 God Mazinger – Aira * 1984 Yoroshiku Mechadock – ??? * 1984 Mori no Tonto-tachi – ??? * 1985 Dancouga – Super Beast Machine God – Reimi * 1985 Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam – Haman Khan, Mouar Pharaoh * 1986 Maison Ikkoku – Ayako * 1986 Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ – Haman Kharn * 1987 Kimagure Orange Road – Madoka's mother * 1987 Mami The Esper – Mama * 1988 City Hunter 2 – Tachiki Sayuri * 1988 Go! Anpanman - Maki * 1989 Eriko The Legendary Idol – Ryoko Asagiri * 1989 Blue Blink – ??? * 1989 Konchū Monogatari: Minashigo Hutch – Mama * 1989 Patlabor: The TV Series – Shinobu Nagumo * 1990 Yoko Youkoso The Legendary Idol – Keiko Matsushima * 1994 Blue Seed – Azusa Matsudaira * 1995 Sailor Moon Super S * 1995 Fushigi Yûgi - The Mysterious Play – Shouka * 1996 Kodocha – Michelle * 1996 Sailor Moon Sailor Stars – Queen Nehelenia * 1996 You're Under Arrest – Kaoruko Kinoshita * 1996 The Vision of Escaflowne – Varie * 1997 Clamp School – Casablanca * 1997 Don't Leave Me Alone, Daisy – Mother * 1998 Princess Nine – Keiko Himuro * 1998 Fancy Lala – Mamiko Shinohara * 2001 Hellsing – Sir Integra * 2002 Tenchi Muyo! GXP – Misaki Masaki Jurai * 2003 Chrono Crusade – Kate Valentine * 2004 Sgt. Frog – Oka Nishizawa * 2004 Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG – Yoko Kayabuki * 2005 Moeyo Ken – Oryou * 2005 Tide-Line Blue – Aoi * 2009 Inuyasha: The Final Act – Sesshōmaru's Mother * 2009 Kiddy GiRL-AND – Arnice * 2010 Cobra The Animation – Armaroid Lady Animated Feature Films * 1982 Space Adventure Cobra – Armaroid Lady * 1983 Urusei Yatsura: Only You – Elle * 1984 Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind – Lady Kushana * 1987 Bats & Terry – Aya * 1988 Maison Ikkoku: The Final Chapter - Kuroki * 1988 Mami The Esper: Dancing Doll of the Starry Sky – Mama * 1989 Patlabor: The Movie – Shinobu Nagumo * 1990 Go! Anpanman: Baikinman no Gyakushuu – Tekka no Makichan * 1993 Patlabor 2: The Movie – Shinobu Nagumo * 1999 You're Under Arrest: The Movie – Kaoruko Kinoshita * 1998 Galaxy Express 999: Eternal Fantasy – Helmazaria * 1999 The Digimon Adventure – Taichi's Mother * 2000 Blue Remains – Myazamik * 2000 The Mini Pato – Shinobu Nagumo * 2004 Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence – Harraway * 2004 Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation – Haman Khan * 2006 Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society – Yoko Kayabuki * 2008 The Sky Crawlers – Towa Sasakura * 2009 Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven: Pocket Full of Rainbows – Old Anemone Dubbing * 1990 Twin Peaks - Shelly Johnson (Mädchen Amick)) External links and references *Combination profile * Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:People from Chiba Prefecture Category:Japanese voice actors es:Yoshiko Sakakibara fr:Yoshiko Sakakibara ja:榊原良子 pt:Anexo:Lista de seiyū#S ru:Сакакибара, Ёсико zh:榊原良子